My Eyes are Full of Tears because of You
by Lilianna Potter
Summary: Harry's sister, Lilliana, has a secret. A secret that once her friends found out, her social life would be terminated. An outcast, that is what she would be. So this is Lily's biggest mistake.    **Should I make a sequel? Your choice!
1. The Mistake

"Come on Lily! We need to get down to King's Cross. The train is going to leave without us!" Harry called from downstairs. "Just a minute! I'm almost ready!" I shouted. I was trying to put my Hogwart's skirt on. It was too small. That and it took me forever to fit my enlarged chest into my bra. I finally managed to get my skirt on, but it hurt. I figured that was better than not having it on at all. I put on an extra-baggy robe so my stomach wouldn't be as noticeable. I sighed, this is going to be a difficult year. I had a secret you see, something that would send Harry over the edge, and something I would consider to be my biggest mistake. I think I am pregnant, but that's not the worst part. Malfoy's the father. Please don't think bad of me. I really regret what happened. It all started last year, at the end of the year celebration for Slytherin. Here is what happened.


	2. A Year Before: End of Year Party

So here is exactly what happened from memory:

I was wearing a short, green dress. I was crying on one of the couches in our common room. Harry and I had been fighting again. He kept going on about me not understanding that I was "too young" and "too delicate" to get caught up with the Voldemort stuff. He was going to seek the Prophecy and he wouldn't let me come so I had to go to the stupid end of year party in my common room. He brought Neville for god sakes! I could've been more effective, but no. So anyways, I was crying and sitting on the couch when Malfoy sat down next to me and said, "Why so sad Potter? Found out your more stupid than Weasley?" "Go away Malfoy! And leave Weas - I mean Ron alone." I said turning my head around. Last thing I wanted to do was deal with Malfoy. He's such a git. "Now Potter, don't be so mean, I'm prefect you know." He said. "What do you want then? Not in the mood to talk to you, Malfoy." I snapped. "I just thought you needed some cheering up, that's all. It is almost the last day of school, so I figured I could be nice to you...for now." He said smirking. I looked at him disgusted. What was he playing at? He then said, "I'll get us a couple of butterbeers and you can tell me all about your little problem." He got up and walked towards the refreshments table, so I couldn't reject. I sighed. Why does he care if I am a bit depressed.

He came back and handed me a butterbeer. I told him all about Harry, Ron, and Hermione and the fact they treated me like some weakling. He actually seemed like he cared. Around 10pm, Malfoy and I consumed at least seven butterbeers each. "Don't listen to what Potter says, your one of the most powerful witches I know." Malfoy said. He started to stroke my hair. I, being pretty much drunk, giggled and enjoyed it. I had stopped crying about an hour earlier.

He kissed me softly on the lips. I than let out a small giggle. I kissed him back. Eventually Malfoy lead me into a broom closet and we started snogging like crazy. I swear, I don't think I came up for air too often. Eventually Malfoy reached behind my back and unzipped my dress. I kissed him even more. I then unbuttoned his shirt. Within a few minutes we were only in our underwear. Soon he was on top of me on the closet's floor. After a while I must have passed out, and I woke up the next morning with an awful hangover.

Malfoy was gone, and I had my clothes on...just backwards. My hair was a mess and I felt sick. I couldn't remember much of what happened after that but I soon regained my memory of that night within a month. I stumbled out of the closet and headed for my dorm. Luckily their was no one in there. I got changed, did my hair, and stayed in my room with my awful hangover. After that I, nor Malfoy, ever mentioned that night. I started recognizing pregnancy signs when summer first started. Harry hasn't noticed, but soon enough, I believe he will. 


	3. Car Ride

I ran down the stairs, trying not to look in pain from my tight skirt. "Finally, what took you so long? Ron and Hermione are already waiting in the car." Harry said grabbing my hand to lead me to the car. "Sorry...I...um...was making sure I had everything." I said. Harry gave me a strange look, but before I could say anything, we got to the car and Ron said, "There you guys are, Hermione was going on about the importance of Potions. Thank you for saving me from boredom." Harry chuckled and Hermione, who looked a bit irritated said, "Well even if it is boring you still need to know it!" I nodded in agreement. Soon Harry and Ron started to talk nonstop about Quidditch and Hermione and I discussed potions, because I actually cared about potions. It was my best subject, but then again, I am a slytherin, so that is expected.

"Are you ok Lily? You seem a bit distracted...you feeling alright?" Hermione asked me with a worried tone. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous about starting classes again." I answered, folding my arms over my belly to make sure it was covered. She nodded than we stayed silent the rest of the way. Eventually we arrived at King's Cross and got onto the train. 


	4. Train Ride

We sat down in a compartment, and Hermione & Ron left to go sit with the other prefects. Neville came up to us and said that he and Harry needed to go down to see what Professor Slughorn wanted. They left and I sat all by myself in my compartment. It got lonely, but right now, during my little...situation, I wanted to be alone. I rubbed my stomach and massaged my sides, this skirt was killing me. I need to get a new one, problem is, Harry is under the impression I fit all my outfits so he didn't take much galleons, sickles, and knuts for me. I have to share my vault and being that Harry doesn't want Ron to feel bad, he only lets me take so much from the vault. I quickly re-adjusted my skirt when I saw Ron, Hermione, and Neville walk in.

"We're back, Slughorn just wanted to invite Harry and I to the slug club." Neville said sitting across from me. "Oh, cool. Where is Harry?" I asked, noticing he didn't arrive with the rest of my friends. "He said he wanted to check something...I think he went to spy on Malfoy." Neville said quietly. A chill went down my spine when I heard Malfoy's name. Did he suspect our relationship? Well not relationship, but what we did that one awful night. Everyone seemed to notice my uneasiness and Ron asked, "You ok? Do you know something about Malfoy? You seemed surprised when you heard his name." I shook my head "no" and relaxed, well at least tried. The train arrived and Harry didn't come back. Hermione eventually suggested we leave and Harry would just find us later. We did that and I just wondered why Harry was spying on Malfoy. 


	5. Dinner

I took a seat between Crabbe and Goyle, not sure why, I just kind of did. Pansy was sitting with a hand on the seat next to her. She was looking around worried. I looked at her curiously and then said, "Who are you waiting for Pansy?" "Drakie! He said he wanted to check something and he didn't take my hand and walk with me to here! Where is my Drakie-poo?" She said looking around the room, once again. "Your dating Malfoy?" I asked. Ugh, now I hate Malfoy even more. Not only am I pregnant because of him, but he HAS a girlfriend! "Yep. You didn't know? We have been an item since the Yule Ball...but he seems a bit...distracted lately. He was talking about not coming to Hogwarts next year, moving on to bigger and better things. I surely hope he is just joking, but you never know..." Pansy said looking solemnly into the distance. Ugh! That jerk! He was two-timing his own girlfriend when he...ugh...I swear, one of these days I am going to pull a Hermione and punch the git.

Just then Malfoy walked in and took a seat next to Pansy. "Drakie, where have you been?" Pansy said stroking Malfoy's hair. "I told you not to call me that..." Malfoy said as he looked at my icy glare, "Sorry, but Potter was spying on me so I had to teach him a lesson. That's all." "What did you do to my brother, Malfoy?" I growled. "Broke his nose, don't worry, Loony fixed it up for him. He looks fine...well, for him anyways." Malfoy said resting his head on his arm. I scowled and ignored him as Dumbledore did the usual announcements.

We were all sent to our dorms and I climbed into bed. I felt fatter than ever today. My chest felt especially swollen. I had to inform Malfoy about the pregnancy sooner or later...but last thing I wanted to do was talk to that jerk. I hope class goes well tomorrow. At this point, my life couldn't get any lower...unless Harry found out about the pregnancy...then I'd be screwed. 


	6. Chapt 7 sorry couldn't think of a good

"Why are you avoiding me Potter?" Malfoy asked, folding his arms. "Why the hell do you care?" I snapped. "Potter, you can tell me anything, now what's bothering you?" He said with a sickly-sweet tone. "Just leave me alone, Malfoy." I said with anger. He usually would fight for what he wanted, but for now he seemed to heed what I said and leave me alone. I pushed past his and headed down the hallway, when I heard him call after me, "Lay off the pumpkin pasties, your looking a bit wide today." I heard him snicker after that and he left too.

I looked down at my stomach. My baby bump size was defiantly growing. I fear that soon that my robe won't be able to hide it very much anymore. I went to go find Harry and he was gone. Ron said Dumbledore wanted to see him for some reason. He has been going down their a lot lately. I wonder what it is about. Not that Harry would tell me if I asked him anyways. Now, I just need to see about finding a way to conceal my baby bump... 


	7. Telling Malfoy

It has been a couple of months. My baby-bump is now concealed by a new robe that I "borrowed" from Millicent Bullistrode. She is huge so her robe conceals it very well. Here are some main events that happened:  
Katie Bell was nearly killed by a cursed necklace that I swear I saw Malfoy carrying earlier that day. Harry has been going to Dumbledore's office it seems like everyday. He also seems like he is trying to get to really know Professor Slughorn. Malfoy is always sneaking off somewhere. I mean, One minute he is in History of Magic, next thing you know, he's gone. I really wonder where he is going. Moaning Myrtle said there was someone always crying in the bathroom, I wonder who it is.

It is in the month of January. If I tallied my months right, the baby was due sometime in February. It was time to tell Malfoy, I thought. He may get mad, he may be happy, he may get depressed, but I have to tell him, no matter what.

We were at breakfast and I noticed that Katie Bell was back. That was good, I was a bit worried about her. Harry went to go to talk with her. Malfoy stood up, he was probably going to sneak off again. I stood up too, and walked over to him. "Um...do you need something Potter?" Malfoy asked, looking as though as he failed at sneaking out. "I need to tell you something..." I whispered so only he could hear me. "What do you need to tell me? Your wasting my time..." Malfoy whispered back. He must have got the message, I guess, and started to whisper also. "I...um...kept this a secret for a long time and now that it's almost due I figured I should tell you..." I said, fighting back tears, "Malfoy...Malfoy I'm pregnant..." He just looked at me with blank eyes. I couldn't stand there for much longer, I just lost it, so I ran out of the dining area and towards the dorms.

Harry's POV:

I went to go see how Katie Bell was doing and she told me she couldn't remember who cursed her. I think it was Malfoy, but I have no proof. After I she told me she didn't remember anything, she looked at something behind me. I turned around and saw Malfoy. He looked like he noticed me, and then ran off. I was determined to find him. I chased after him, though he didn't notice me. I got to the bathroom, and I heard voices so I decided to listen.

"Don't cry Draco, it's gonna be ok. You'll see." said a ghostly, high-pitched voice that sounded like it could be Myrtle. Ha, Malfoy was crying! Not as tough as he thinks he is, is he? "I can't do this. With the Dark Lord wanting me to carry out difficult tasks and now...I found out...oh god." Malfoy said between sobs. So he is working for Voldemort, I thought. I knew it, he's a Death Eater. "You should be celebrating...Lily needs you, especially now. You know that." Myrtle said to Malfoy. What was she talking about? My sister, assuming that is who "Lily" is, why does she need Malfoy, of all people. "Celebrating? Potter would break my face if he knew about it! Besides Lily has been avoiding me for a reason, she doesn't want me to be involved, I already screwed up her life enough..." Malfoy retorted. Ok, now what was he talking about? What would I break his face for? Not that I wouldn't do it, a nice excuse to do that is just what I need. Besides, how could Malfoy screw up my sister's life, no matter how much Malfoy teased her she always kept a smile and she was quicker with comebacks that he was. Eventually Myrtle left and Malfoy started splashing water on his face. That is when I decided to walk in.

Lily's POV:

I finished wiping my tears and readjusting my robe. I looked in the mirror and I looked way worn out. I left the common room and I walked in one of the dungeon's hallways, when I heard Myrtle zoom by screaming, "MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!" Oh crap, I thought. Someone was killed. This is not good. Professor Snape ran to the bathrooms and I decided to follow him. I stood in the doorway while Snape walked in. Oh god, I thought. Harry was standing there with his wand raised and Malfoy was laying on the ground spilling more blood than ever. I expected if Harry found out he would be mad, but I never thought he would be angry enough to kill. Harry caught my eye and I ran out of the room, sobbing again. He tried to chase after me but Snape stopped him. I ran back to the common room, it was all over...I think Harry knows. 


	8. Close Calls

The next morning I went out to the black lake, where I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I sat down next to Ron and Harry said, "You ok? You seemed a bit shaken up after Snape came to see what happened yesterday." "You didn't have to try to kill him. Its not his fault, its mine..." I said trying to defend Malfoy. Even if it wasn't my fault, I didn't want Malfoy to get into trouble. "What are you talking about? He tried to use the Cruciatus curse on me, I was trying to fight back. That and try out the spell I found in this book." Harry said looking curiously at me and holding up his potions book. "We are getting rid of it later today, its defiantly dangerous." said Hermione. Maybe Harry didn't know about Malfoy and I. "What did you think I was attacking him for? Did you do something?" Harry asked, somewhat suspicious. "No" I said quickly. I didn't really want to get into this right now. Maybe when the baby is born he can know. But right now? NO WAY! Trying to change the subject, I said, "So, how are you getting rid of the book?" Harry gave me a look that said he knew I was up to something, but he didn't say anything. "Ginny and Harry are going to hide the book in the Room of Requirement." Ron said, noticing the tense state of Harry and I. "The Room of Requirement? That's a good idea." I said remembering how cool it looked. I was part of the D.A. last year so I've been in there before. But, what my friends don't know, is that I was also part of the Inquisitorial Squad, like most of the Slytherins. I wasn't one of the ones that turned them in though. I wouldn't do that.

While Harry and Ginny went to go to hide the book, I went to the hospital wing. I wanted to check to see if Malfoy was ok. I know what your probably thinking. I wanted to hit him, but now that he is hurt, I hope he is ok and that is strange. I really don't know what I think of Malfoy really...I hate him, but I don't like to see him hurt, although Buckbeak attacking him, Hermione punching him, and him being "The Amazing Bouncing Ferret" were my favorite school memories. "Miss Potter, did you need something?" asked Madam Pomfrey when I walked into the nurses wing. "Can I see Malfoy?" I asked. "Mr. Malfoy needs his rest Miss Potter, he is in terrible shape, he's lucky he even managed to live. Would you like me to give him a message for you instead?" Madam Pomfrey said looking into the distance. "No...its nothing..." I said. Madam Pomfey nodded. "Do you feel alright Miss Potter? You look ill." Madam Pomfrey said looking at my worn out face. "Yah...I'm fine." I said.

I left the nurses wing and I saw Harry walking with Ron. They said they had hidden the book and that Harry needed to see Dumbledore again. He has been going there way to often I thought. I guess I have been so busy with taking care of my baby that I never bothered asking Harry what Dumbledore wanted. I should probably tell Madam Pomfrey about my little problem because I will be giving birth in February and it is January now. 


	9. Love & Hate

I eventually told Madam Pomfrey that I was pregnant and she acted totally professional about it. She did a check-up on it and she didn't make any comments about my brother or anything. I even told her who the father was, I don't know why, it just sort of slipped out. She told me that my baby was healthy and it was a boy. Malfoy was released from the hospital wing earlier this month. It was almost February. I was getting a bit antsy. Malfoy seemed expecially on edge lately. Every time someone asked him how he was doing he freaked out. I sure hope he is okay.

"Potter, how are you doing?" Malfoy said as he caught up to me in the hallway on the way to dinner. "What? Oh! Yea...bit tired, and nervous...why?" I responded putting my hand on my stomach. I seriously can feel the baby's kicking. It hurt, what did this baby have against me? Hahaha. "Well...I was just curious...about...how our baby is doing..." Malfoy asked quietly looking at the ground. He seemed actually nervous to talk to me. Gawd, he is so cute like this. "He's fine...I'm due soon though, so he has been seriously kicking me, but other than that, I'm okay too." "He? Its a boy? Cool..." Malfoy asked shifting to the other foot. I nodded and said, "Yes its a boy..." He stroked my hair and I started to tear up a little. "What are we going to tell my brother...? What will he say?" I asked quietly. "I don't know, and whatever he says, he'll still love you. Your his only family he has left. He wouldn't give you up." Malfoy said comforting me. He kissed me lightly and we walked to dinner together.

Harry gave me a strange look when he saw Malfoy at my side when we walked in and sat at the Slytherin table. He turned around and started to whisper things to his friends.

Harry's POV:

"Do you guys think that Lily is acting a bit weird lately?" I asked my friends. "Well, maybe she is worried about you, having to fight You-Know-Who soon." Ron said trying to give me a boost of confidence that there really was nothing going on with Lily. "She seems to start crying every time I mention Malfoy. Do you think there is something going on between them?" I asked. I can't believe I would ask this. My sister would never have anything with my enemy. She wouldn't dare. Also, Malfoy may hate me, but he knows I would break his face if he tried anything on my sister. Wait a minute...he told moaning myrtle that I would break his face if I found out. Oh my god, he did try something! Its the only reason why I would seriously get violent. I hate him, but I wouldn't punch him unless he tried something on Lily. "No, Harry, nothing is probably going on. Don't think so little of her" Hermione said. "Okay, Voldemort is probably just getting to my head." I said sighing. Ron jumped a little when I said his name, but that is normal. Hermione was probably right. I am just hearing things and thinking things because I am worried about the war against Voldemort.

Lily's POV:

Dinner was enjoyable. Draco started to relax around me and he started to call me by my first name. As you can see, I'm calling him by his also. If we are having a kid together, we should at least go on a first-name basis. I went to bed thinking what we should name our son. I couldn't think of anything. I can't wait for my baby's birth. I would finally be able to stop feeling all this kicking. I couldn't believe it. I think I am actually falling in love with Draco. Real love, not what we had last year when we were drunk. 


	10. Death Eater!

Draco and I have been spending a lot more time together now. He even broke up with Pansy for me. She was angry, but she got over it when Blaise asked her out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been so busy with whatever they are doing they haven't had time to hang out with me so they don't know about Draco and I spending time together. We decided to name our son Draco Jr. I like Draco's name so I agreed.

"Lily, can I tell you something?" Draco asked me. We were sitting outside, against the tree near the Black Lake. "Sure. What is it?" I said holding Draco's arm and resting my head on his chest. "I'm not coming back to Hogwarts next year. I can't." He said sighing. "What?" I said, surprised that he wouldn't come back, especially with Draco Jr. on the way. "I can't, Father & I, well we...I can't tell you exactly, but if you are sticking with your brother, you'll see me." Draco said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I told you, I can't tell you." He said. "And why not? I'm your girlfriend!" I shouted, lifting my head off his chest and sitting up. "Because, your not a...death eater..." He said quietly. He knew he said too much with that but he knew I wouldn't leave him alone until he told me. "Death Eater? Draco! Your not a Death Eater are you?" I said. I stood up and walked more towards the lake, and Draco followed. "Well..." He said, looking off into the distance. "I can't believe you! I know you hate Harry, but joining Voldemort? All this time you spent with me and you never told me you were on his side!" I shouted with anger. "No Lily, its not what you think! I'm not on his side I'm -" He started to say. "You just said your a Death Eater! Death Eater's are Voldemort's followers! You should know that." I said fighting the urge to slap him. "Its not my fault I'm a Death Eater! I can't help it!" he shouted, almost begging for forgiveness. I actually slapped him across the face and said, "Of course its your fault, its your decision. We're done. I don't care if I have to take care of Draco Jr. by myself, but I'm not doing it with an evil git like you!"

After that I ran off to my dorm, crying my eyes out. Draco called out to me and he tried to chase after me, but I got to the dorms way faster than he did. I can't believe he is a Death Eater. What happened to my life? I thought your life is supposed to get better when you get older. Not the other way around. 


	11. The Secret Is Out

Ugh, this is so weird. First I hate Malfoy, then I get a little to close to him, then I hate him, then he is my boyfriend, now I'm back to where I started. Hating him and his guts. God, why does he have to mess with me that way. What did I ever do to deserve this? That's right, NOTHING. Pansy isn't completely over Malfoy breaking up with her because she always goes out of the way to torture me. She'll trip me in the halls, steal all my clothes and replace them with ugly ones (we share a dorm), book-check me, and insult me to tears. With my hormones going crazy, I cry easily. As you probably have noticed.

When I walked into the common room this morning everyone looked at me and fell silent. Then they all started to whisper amongst themselves. At first, I thought it was nothing, but then I wasn't so sure when I saw Pansy across the room, arms folded, with a smug little grin. Whatever this was, it wasn't good. If Pansy is behind this, it won't be a good thing.

She walked up to me and smirked. "What?" I asked trying to figure out what she was so happy about. "Your gonna regret stealing my boyfriend, Potter." She said putting her hands on her hips. "And I've heard that how many times from you this week...?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm serious this time Potter." She said. "Well, you can have him back, I broke up with the slimy git." I said. Without really thinking about it, I placed my hand on my belly. He was kicking again. "Oh...really? Well, too bad I've already launched my revenge plan. Too bad..." Pansy said with a totally obvious, fake pout. "What revenge plan?" I asked in panic.

She smirked and folded her arms again and said, "Well, I just may have told a...couple of people your little...secret." Her eyes went down and looked at my stomach. I gasped. "That's right Potter, soon everyone will know about your little problem. Tell me what your brother says when it gets to him." She said, cackling as she marched out of the common room, and down the hall. Man, that chick is seriously evil. I felt as though I had been punched in my now over-sized stomach. Oh, god. It's officially over. Harry is gonna find out. There is no stopping it now. 


	12. SHE IS WHAT?

Harry's POV:

I was walking to see Hagrid when I heard all these Hufflepuffs go silent and start whispering when I saw my sister walk by. She was sobbing hysterically. She didn't have a robe on and she was folding her arms over her stomach. What was that about? I ran to go see what was the matter when she came up to me, and said, "I'm so sorry Harry. I never meant for this to happen! But, don't worry, Malfoy and I are over. He knows that." She then walked away from me, looking like she was going to the black lake. What? I thought. What the hell was she talking about? Her and Malfoy are over? Over what? Whatever it was, I think it was the reason why everyone was pointing and whispering when she walked by. I was determined to find out what it was.

I went up to a girl in Ravenclaw, probably a 1st year, and said, "What's going on? What is everyone whispering about?" She looked both ways and leaned in and whispered, "Rumor has it Lilliana Potter is pregnant." "WHAT?" I yelled. I couldn't believe it, there was no way that was true. The Ravenclaw must have been muggle-born because she obviously didn't know I was Harry Potter. Otherwise she probably would never have told me. "That's not the juiciest part though." she said whispering, smiling with glee. She obviously was a big gossip. I couldn't take much more of this. They were lying, Lily would never do such a thing. But, I couldn't help but asking what the juiciest part was. "Well, rumor has it that Harry Potter's worst enemy, besides You-Know-Who of course, Draco Malfoy, is the baby's father. Can you believe that? Lilliana and Malfoy. What would Harry say?" She said as she giggled hysterically. She saw her friends, and ran after them shouting, "Wait 'till you guys hear this!" I felt like a volcano ready to blow. It made sense. Lily's random mood swings, Malfoy talking about me hurting him, Lily telling me they were over. That filthy little ...he is going to pay. My own sister. Malfoy has definitely crossed the line. When I see him...he better hope he doesn't use his limbs too often. 'Cause they won't be on for very much longer. 


	13. Harry Potter vs Draco Malfoy

Narrator's POV:

So, Harry ran out of the room fuming. He was going to find Malfoy, and make him pay for what he did to his sister. Malfoy, on the other hand, knew that Pansy told the secret. So Malfoy was a bit afraid. He knew it wasn't going to be long before Harry found out and found him. He was standing in an empty classroom; the only place he knew where it was quiet enough to think. He was trying to figure out the best way to get Lily back. He missed her terribly. She was the only reason why he didn't lose it with all the pressure he was under. He almost started crying, when he saw Harry in the doorway, with a face that said he definitely found out about Lily and him.

Malfoy, terrified, backed up into a desk with ink, quills, and a cauldron already on it. "I know what your thinking Potter, I said I was sorry!" He said in fear. He wanted to say something more comforting, or nicer for that matter, but this was all he could get out. "She's my sister Malfoy! You have made my life a living hell since we started Hogwarts at eleven, but now, you have crossed the line!" Harry said, approaching Malfoy looking even angrier than before. "I didn't mean for it to happen! What about Lily? Is she not to blame too!" Malfoy shouted with fear in his voice. He was surprised to hear himself say this. Lily hated him and now he was blaming what happened on her. He wished he could take it back, he didn't mean it. "DON'T YOU DARE BLAME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER ON HER!" Harry shouted before he grabbed Malfoy by his robes.

He was so mad that he swung at Malfoy and landed a solid punch to his jaw. Malfoy, in serious pain, tried to break away, but Harry wasn't about to let him go. He swung at him again, which knocked Malfoy to the floor and sent all the ink, quills, and the cauldron from the desk off of it and crashing onto the floor. Harry jumped down and started banging Malfoy's head on the floor. "Ow...relax...ow...potter...STOP!...OWWW!" Malfoy screamed in pain. Harry definitely had lost it at this point. Malfoy couldn't take it anymore so he pushed Harry off of him and punched him in the eye. They broke into a full-on fist fight when Harry knocked Malfoy into a desk and Malfoy went unconscious. There was a pool of blood circling around his head, and his silvery-blond hair was now, it seemed, dyed red.

Just then Professor Snape walked in and walked over to Malfoy, bent down, and checked to see if he had a pulse. "What happened here Potter?" Snape demanded. Harry couldn't speak, he was to angry to talk. "Never mind that. You stay here while I fetch Madam Pomfrey. You better pray that he's not dead by the time we get him there." Snape said with so much venom, that Harry lost his anger and instead, trembled in fear. Professor Snape left and Harry now wondered...what am I going to say to Lily? My own sister... 


	14. Happy Birthday Draco Jr !

Its been a about a week since my brother beat the living daylights out of Malfoy. Malfoy's okay. He was released from the hospital wing in about three days after the incident. I thought Harry was going to kill him at this point. He almost did too. Just because he nearly got killed doesn't mean I am about to forgive him. I still can't believe he'd be a Death Eater, and then tell me it wasn't his fault he was one. I mean really, how dumb does he think I am? Harry hasn't been exactly avoiding me, but he never includes me in conversations. Maybe he doesn't know what to say to me yet.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were all walking in the hallway when I stopped cold. "Is something the matter Lily?" Hermione said. She was the only one who wasn't completely acting weird around me. She acted like nothing has happened. I felt all wet, and weird then, with a shocked look on my face, I said quietly said, "My water broke..." Harry was all like, "what?" and so was Ron. I couldn't believe they were that clueless. This what happens when you go to magic school. You don't get health class. "Oh my god!" Hermione shrieked, "We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey's now!" "What is going on?" Shouted Harry. "She's going into labor, Harry! She is going to be giving birth!" Screamed Hermione, grabbing Harry's shoulders and shaking him like a rag doll. "What! Come on! To the nurses wing!" Harry said, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me there.

We got there, I got a bed, and I was screaming my head off. God, this was the most painful thing I had been through, like ever. Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood next to me. Hermione was helping me with the breathing and Ron and Harry looked absolutely horrified at my pain. I eventually couldn't bear the pain and I passed out.

Harry's POV:

Wow, that certainly looked painful. Good thing I'm a guy and never have to go through that ever. I haven't confronted Lily about her pregnancy. I couldn't think of what to tell her. I'm not blaming her at all. And, I would never be mad at her. The last thing she needs his her brother leaving her at a time like this.

All of a sudden I heard a door open and it close. I turned around and it was Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" I said angrily between my teeth. "Well, in case you've forgotten, its my child too. I'd like to be at least here for Lily, even if she doesn't want me in her life anymore." He said as he walked up to the bed and stood beside me. I didn't say anything. In a way, I understood. I just kept quiet. After a few minutes Malfoy was holding Lily's hand and she began too wake.

Lily's POV:

I woke up, and felt serious pain. I heard Madam Pomfrey saying, "Push! He's coming!" What? Push what? It came naturally. I did it without even thinking about it. I started to squeeze a hand so hard it seemed like I was going to break it. Harry began to laugh. I turned to look to see what he was laughing about and I saw Malfoy, looking like he was in pain himself. I looked down at my hand and realized, I was squeezing his hand, not Ron, Harry, or Hermione's. When did he get here? I asked myself. At this point I didn't care. I was screaming like I had never screamed before. Everyone cringed at the sight of the baby being born and at the scream.

Madam Pomfrey took my son and cleaned him off. Everyone had been sent out of the room so Madam Pomfrey could clean everything off. When she was done with that, She wrapped my son in a blue blanket and handed him to me. He was so cute. He looked just like Malfoy. He even had those blue-gray eyes I love. I kissed him on the head and said softly, "Happy Birthday."

Everyone came back in and Harry smiled at Draco Jr. Hermione smiled and leaned her head on Ron, who turned a bright red. "He looks just like you." I said, looking up to Malfoy who was sitting on a stool next to me. Malfoy smiled and nodded. Malfoy took a deep breath and looked to Ron and said, "Weasley, would you like to be his Godfather?" Ron looked shocked, then looked at me. I smiled and nodded. Ron said, "Sure. I'd love too..." Harry took his turn and picked up Draco Jr. "He does look like you Malfoy..." Harry said turning to Malfoy who said, "That is why we're naming him Draco Jr." Harry turned to me and I nodded and said, "That is what we decided before I dumped Malfoy."

Harry nodded and Malfoy sighed. Guess he still is sad about the breakup. He'll get over it eventually. I held Draco Jr. close and everyone left. I am finally free. Well, as free as I can get. 


	15. Making Up

Its already May. I can't believe it. Draco Jr. is four months old now. He is a very well behaved boy, for the most part. Madam Pomfrey takes care of him for me when I am in class. He has a tendency to steal my wand and wave it around. He has never seen his father since birth. I thought it was better if I was going to have Malfoy out of my life, that Draco Jr. not know him. It would just complicate things.

I was walking down the hall, carrying Draco Jr., When I saw Malfoy approaching me. "Hello Malfoy." I said. I didn't want to say anything mean in front of Draco Jr., for he was learning how to speak. "Hey, how are you doing?" Malfoy said. He was smiling at me. God, why does he have to have such a charming smile? I can't help but love him when he does that. "Wonderfully actually. The teasing has finally stopped and Pansy found other people to pick on now..." "That's good. How's Draco doing?" He asked as he held his finger out so Draco Jr. could grab it. "He's doing fine. He is eating solid food now and he can speak...well...sorta." I said. I couldn't help but giggle a little. Malfoy smiled and then stroked my hair. "I miss you, you know." He said. I smiled and said, "You know we can never be, Malfoy. Especially with what you are." I sighed. He sighed and nodded. "It doesn't have to be. I can change." He said putting his hands in his pockets. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I promise that when all this is over, the war, that I will come back to you and help take care of Draco Jr." He said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Really? You would?" I asked, full of hope. "Promise." He said as he leaned in and gave me a tender kiss.

I smiled. I believed him. He was going to help me with Draco Jr. and we were going to be together, and we won't have to worry about Voldemort or anything. He started to walk towards the Room of Requirement. "Where are you going?" I called after him. He sighed and said, "I have to take care of something, so I need you to stay away from the Room of Requirement and the Astronomy Tower for awhile." I nodded and wondered what he meant by that. I trusted that whatever it was, I don't have to worry about it. 


	16. Voldy's Plan

I couldn't find Harry at all, and it was getting real late. He was never gone this late. Draco Jr. was asleep up in my room and I was wandering around in the hallways. I had jacked Harry's invisibility cloak a couple of days earlier. It was actually quite easy. I just asked Neville if he remembered Gryffindor's password because Harry forgot it (Obviously he didn't, I made that up) and Longbottom told me! I put the invisibility cloak on and I walked towards the Astronomy tower.

I was next to the stairs of the Astronomy Tower when I remembered that Draco asked me not to go near it. I really was curious why, but I shouldn't go against Draco's wishes. He must have had a good reason. I turned to leave when I saw Snape walk past with a women, who I recognized from a wanted poster. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. "How could the Dark Lord entrust him with such a task? I should do it! I'm his favorite!" shrieked Bellatrix. Snape shushed her and said, "Don't question the Dark Lord's decisions! He has big plans for young Draco. That is why he entrusted him in such a task." I gasped. Is this what Draco didn't want me to see? He is doing something for Voldemort!

I got a bit closer, I wanted to hear everything they said. I couldn't believe it, Professor Snape was on their side! That git! I have been telling Harry for years that Snape isn't evil, but he is. "Draco is like his father. Weak. He won't be able to do it." Bellatrix whispered. Man, that woman is creeping me out. How dare she call Draco weak! He is not weak! He is just delicate...okay that sounded bad too. "He knows he has to do it no matter what. He is probably already up there." Snape said, as the two of them climbed up the stairs. I decided to follow them. I wanted to know what they were up too. 


	17. Dumbledore's Death

I got up there and I saw Draco with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. He looked angry and sad at the same time. Bellatrix looked like she was whispering something to Draco. I stayed hidden under the cloak. I could hear Dumbledore saying things like, "You don't have to this." and, "I know your not a murder Draco." I was confused. I then thought, this is what Draco didn't want me too see? He was going to kill someone?

Some Death Eater got in my view of Draco and Bellatrix. All of a sudden I heard someone shout, "AVADA KEDVRA!" I screamed, and a Death Eater whipped off my invisibility cloak. I couldn't believe it. Draco just killed Dumbledore. He lied, he wasn't going to change. He is still an evil, self-centered, inconsiderate, jerk.

"Ah, look what we have here. Poor little girl was in the wrong spot at the wrong time." The Death Eater said as he grabbed my arm. He had an extremely tight grip. Draco looked absolutely horrified. He looked at me and whispered, "Lily?" I tried to break away from the Death Eater, but he gripped my arm tighter. "You haven't changed Draco. Your still an evil git." I said angrily. Draco looked speechless. Just then, I saw Harry come out of wherever he was hiding and yanked on my arm. The Death Eater released me and they took off. Snape grabbed Draco by the arm and it seemed like he was dragging him down the stairs. Harry picked up his cloak and looked at me curiously, and I shrugged. He handed me the cloak and told me to go back to the dorms and he was going to chase after them. I told him not to, but he wouldn't hear of it. He ran down the stairs and chased after them. I did as I was told and went to my dorm. I went to bed, holding Draco Jr. close, and cried myself to sleep. 


	18. Not Worth It

I ditched Potions class the next morning because I was too sad. I can't believe he would do that too me. He made me believe he loved me, and he'd change for me. It was all a lie. All he cares about is himself, otherwise he would never have done this too me. I was standing on the balcony in the Astronomy Tower. I was watching birds flutter by. It was nice and sunny. At least everyone else seemed to be happy. Dumbledore was dead though. It wouldn't be long before everyone found out and Hogwarts won't be as fun anymore.

I started to cry softly and the wind kept blowing my hair into my lip gloss. I would push it away, and my tears would just help push it back. "Lily?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and it was Harry. He had his hands in his pockets and he had scratches all over his face. "What happened to you?" I asked, sniffling. "Snape got me when I chased after those Death Eaters." He said, as he walked up to me and stood beside me. He then used his thumb to wipe away my tears. "You okay? What were you doing in the Astronomy Tower anyways?" He asked. I told him about what Draco had said about him saying how he loved me and that he'd change. I also said how he told me to stay away from the Astronomy Tower and I followed Bellatrix and Snape in. He looked at me, taking in everything, not commenting on anything until I finished.

"Malfoy is a stupid git," Harry said sighing and holding me tight, "he didn't mean anything he said. He just wanted to keep you quiet. The only thing he cares about is himself." I nodded. "But he said he loved me. He was going to take care of me and Draco Jr." I said, still crying softly. "No he wasn't. He only said that so you wouldn't give him a hard time about everything," Harry said looking me in the eye, "You could do better anyways. I don't know what you saw in him the first time, Lily." I nodded and cried some more.

He continued to comfort me. He was right. he didn't care about me at all. All he cared about was getting rid of my brother and himself. Crying about him was not worth it. He wasn't worth it. I wasn't planning on telling Harry that I never saw anything in him the first time. It was just that he got me drunk...well we were both drunk, but you know what I mean. "What did you see in him anyways?" He asked. I suppose he couldn't help but ask. I don't blame him. I sighed, stood up strait and looked him in the eye, and said, "He made me feel powerful. Like I was worth something. Not weak or delicate. You made me feel like a pathetic little weakling when you wouldn't let me go see the prophecy. He comforted me. Then he offered me a butterbeer and...well..." He looked at me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Lily. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I'm just scared for you. Your my little sister. If anything happened to you...well..." Harry said. "I forgive you. You're the best brother ever!" I said hugging him tighter than ever. I stopped crying. "And you're the best sister." He said quietly. I closed my eyes. For once this year, I felt invincible.


	19. Good Bye Hogwarts

Dumbledore's funeral was beautiful. Everyone was crying, even those who I knew didn't think too much of him. Even Draco Jr., who was on my lap the whole time, sucked on his thumb and laid quietly on my chest. I cried, still thinking it was Draco who killed him. Eventually Ron told me that it was Snape who killed him, and Draco was lowering his wand. He wasn't going to do it. That definitely didn't make me feel better. Both ways Dumbledore was dead and Draco is still a prat.

We got on the train to go home. Everything was about to change. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about the necklace Harry found. He said it was a horcrux. He explained exactly how we were going to spend next year. I looked back at the castle as it faded into the distance. It was the last time I was going to see Hogwarts. It sounded like I wasn't going next year. I had to help Harry.

"You ok, Lily?" asked Ron as I held Draco Jr. closer and continued to gaze out the window. "Ya...I'll miss Hogwarts. Everything is about to change isn't it?" I said quietly. Everyone nodded. "No matter what happens, we'll be together to the end. Right guys?" Hermione said. "Together Forever?" I asked. "Together Forever!" Everyone said. They were right. We were going to be together forever.


End file.
